


How Glass Is Made

by Taz



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/pseuds/Taz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt for this was: Methos -- glass, tumult and vociferous.</p></blockquote>





	How Glass Is Made

Your skin is stained with red roses and the loops of your black hair slip between my fingers. That distracting cry might shatter a more brittle heart than mine, but I can stop it with a kiss. Beg all you like, MacLeod, but there will be no cold-working tonight. It takes sand and ash and a raging fire. I'm master, both maker and mold. Your body is a rope of molten metal that I've heated and reheated, winding around the core of me until this tumult of arms and legs has cooled, leaving us fused and transparent to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Methos -- glass, tumult and vociferous.


End file.
